This invention relates to a bag filter apparatus including a housing having at least one filter chamber, which is subdivided by means of a partition provided with perforations into a clean gas space and a dust gas space, the dust gas space receiving vertical and parallel rows of horizontal, cross-sectionally flatly oval filter bags impinged upon by dust gas from the outside towards the inside and each provided with a rigid internal spacing element, said bags being supported in the dust gas space at the closed extremity, and have their open extremity releasably fastened to the partition in sealed manner in alignment with the perforation of the partition by means of a frame. Hereinafter, such filters will be referred to as "of the kind described".
In bag filters of the kind described, the internal spacing elements are firmly clamped at the partition provided with perforations and at the free closed extremity, at the rear side of the housing, so that a shaking action intended to clean off the filter bag surfaces was applicable only with difficulty, apart from the fact that the firm clamping of the extremities of the bags and of the spacing elements could result in fracturing the spacing elements at both clamped extremities by such shaking action or vibration.
It is an object of the invention to obtain great durability of the filter bags without them wearing away, while allowing the surfaces of the filter bags to be cleaned off by mechanical action with little power demand and low costs, and using a bag filter of the kind described, with or without a counterflow scavenging action.